The solar energy is an effective source of energy. Even in areas where there is no sufficient sunshine, the solar energy can still be used for light emitting means which need only low power (in places with sufficient sunshine, there is no problem at all). In addition to using the AC power source, the present invention is particular suitable for using the electrical energy converted from the solar energy which, through the control of a control circuit, automatically produces uniform and bright illuminating light with very low power for a character and figure display.